1. Statement of the Technical Field
The inventive arrangements relate to tools for installing siding on a building construction, and more particularly to installing lapped siding.
2. Description of the Related Art
Installation of siding planks for a building construction can be difficult and tedious work. Siding planks are typically installed from the bottom of the structure to the top. Each succeeding planks in typically installed on a wall lapped to a predetermined extent over a previously installed plank. However, it can be difficult to align succeeding planks with the previously installed planks. Further, it can be difficult to ensure that each succeeding plank is properly lapped over previously installed planks. Excessive amounts of overlapping as between adjacent planks can result in excessive numbers of planks being required to completely cover a wall with siding. Insufficient lapping can permit rain and moisture to penetrate the siding.
Various tools have been proposed to permit more efficient installation of siding planks. Examples of such tools are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,155,175; 4,159,029; 4,425,714; 4,862,669; 5,203,090; 5,319,909; 5,465,499; and 6,848,192. However, all of the currently available tools suffer from one of several limitations. These limitations relate in each case to the manner in which the tool is positioned while installing each plank. Some siding tools require the user to hold the tool in position while installing each plank. This is unsafe and inconvenient because it leaves the installer with only one hand free during the installation process or requires a second person. Another method for positioning the tool can involve nailing the tool to the wall during the installation of a siding plank, and subsequently prying the tool loose from the wall when the installation of the plank is complete or nearly complete. This process damages the face of the siding and the underlying weatherproof barrier. It is also time consuming and inefficient for the installer. A third method of positioning the tool involves hooks that extend around the back side of a previously installed plank. The hook used on such tools generally includes a portion that extends between the siding plank and the wall on which the siding is to be installed. This approach is an improvement over the other methods for positioning the siding plank. However, it remains problematic because the hook on the tool can easily become jammed between the plank and the wall. Once again, this positioning limitation can slow down the installation process. It can also result in uneven installation of the siding and damages the underlying weather-resistant barrier. Finally, the process is time consuming for the installer.